Never to Old for Punishment
by IshiHatake23
Summary: When Severus and Lucious mess up, BAD, who better to reprimend them then their fathers? Adult spanking! I own nothing!


_**Never to Old for Punishment**_

Severus and Lucious walked through the forest behind Hogwarts, talking and reminecing about their school years. Like a homing beakon, the wandered into a clearing, the soft grass and looming trees like long lost friends. This was where they would sneak off to at night to practice new spells and curses when they were students.

"Brings back memories doesn't, Severus?" Lucious murmred.

"Yes, it does." He smiled as he touched the bark of an old oak. "Some of the trees still have scorch markes on them."

Lucious laghed as he examined the black marks etched into the tree. "These are from our first attempts at _Espeliomous, _remember?"

"I remember blasting youhalf way through the forest and into a tree."

"Oh, do you now?" Lucious pulled out his wand and bowed, Severus mirroring his every movement.

They turned away from each other and walked ten paces. On the last step they pivoted and cast the same hex at each other. Apparently fate loves to mess with people becouse when the attacks collided they vered to the left and kept going till they hit a train pulling into the schools private station.

"Oops..." The two said in unison.

They looked at eachother and made a beeline for the school. Well, they'd really dne it this time hadn't they? All they wanted was to visit the old clearing for old times sake. Then a duel between two friends had resulted in an over turned train!

Finaly reaching the Headmasters office, the two slytherins tried to cath their breath. Their exasperated breathing must have caught the attention of Dumbledore, because the wide doors opened and the Headmaster beconed them in.

"Good evening, Severus. And Lucious, it's so nice to see you again. How are you? ...Is something the matter boys?" His tone suggested he already knew, but he was going to make them say it regardless.

Severus fidgeted a little. "Well, we sorta..."

"Kinda...maybe..." Lucious attempted to help his friend.

They looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Tipped over a train."

Two new voices waiffed into the room. One aristochratic, sharp as a centars arrow, and monotoned. The other rough, choppy, and deep. Both weighing down the air with malice and anger.

The aristochrat addressed Lucious. "Still insolent and arrogant, aren't you?"

Lucious bleached and picked a spot on the rug to stare at.

The owner of the deep, rough voice spoke sharply to Severus. "And I suppose you're no better. Still doing absolutly nothing of meaning with your life."

Severus fought the urge to beat-feet it away from the man.

Abraxas Malfoy and Tobias Snape stepped closer to their sons. Their clothes were out of order and Abraxas' long hair was tangled. Dirt clung to them, staining their clothes. With sickening realization, Severus and Lucious groaned. Their fathers had been on that train.

Not. Good.

Oh man, they were going to get it this time. With the vibe their fathers were giving off it would be a mirical if they walked out of this castle alive.

Abraxas' voice turned respectful. "Headmaster, it was good seeing you, but I belive Tobias and I need to have a 'talk' with our boys."

Dumbledore looked sympatheticly at the two slytherins who were as pale as ghosts and still as statues. "Indeed? Surely you could stay a spell longer?"

Tobias crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think that would be wise. The train is already up and moving and leaves in fourty-five minutes. Besides, we need to speak with our sons."

They turned on their heels and walked out of the office. When the slytherin duo didn't follow, their names were barked out harshly by their clearly angery fathers.

Reluctently, they followed, knowing nothing good could come of this 'talk'. They entered an old study that used to by the teachers lounge before it was moved to the first floor. The furniture was still in there and the fire was still kept going.

Abraxas sat in one of the old leather chairs along side Tobias. Severus and Lucious stood infront of them, their hands behind their backs and their eyes on the floor. They could feel the cold gazes drilling into them and tried their best not to squirm.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened today?" Tobias growled.

"_Could _have but didn't." Severus shot back

"You tipped over a train!" Abraxas exclaimed.

"It's not like we ment to." Lucious interjected.

Abraxas folded his arms at Lucious' tone. "You sound like a child Lucious."

"And if you two isist on behaving like childeren, so you shall be treated." Toias said with a little to much amusement.

"What-" The question was cut short as Lucious and Severous were both grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled onto their fathers laps.

Fast and efficiant, Abraxas cast a spell on the boys to keep them down. Though the two slytherins struggled hard, Abraxas' magic was no joke, they would be let go only when Abraxas saw fit.

"Can't belive this." Lucious whispered under his breath.

"I know, I guess the last time you were in this situation you were the one dealing it out." Severus replied.

Their pants were jurked down and the sound of wood on skin rikochet off the walls. Where the paddals had come from, they couldn't fathom, but oh Merlin did they feel them. It wasn't that their fathers were smaking them hard, it was the after sting that had them grinding their teeth in pain.

"Now, tell me why we're here, boys." Tobias mused, punctuating each word with a smack.

Lucious and Severus both growled. There was no way they were going to answer that, just so their dads could feed their ego. No way, come hell or high water. But how much longer could they keep a streight face? The power put behind the whacks increased with each minute that ticked by.

"We're waiting." Abraxas snarled, hitting Lucious so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of the poor thing.

Lucious bit his lip, he wouldn't say it. He wouldn't whimper or cry, and he'd rather stick his head in a horntails mouth before he apologized to his father.

Convinced more drastic measures must br taken to disipline thier sons, Abraxas cast another charm. Every nerve ending in Severus and Lucious' bodies became hypersensitive. They drove the slabes of wood harder against their sons rear-ends.

Unable to keep their silence, Severus and Lucious cried out. The only time they could remember being in this much pain was when they had recived the Dark Mark. But this time the pain would only end when their pride had been torn to shreds.

"Say it." The older men growled. "Say 'we were being reckless and we're sorry'."

"N-no!" The two barked at their fathers.

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!" With all the strength they possesed, Abraxas and Tobias brought the paddals down hard, forcing tears from the younger two.

With the last of their resolve shattered and their pride wounded by the tears, they finaly broke. "W-we were being r-reckless...and we're sorry."

The pain immediatly vanished and the binding spell released. Their fathers pulled their pants back up as they disguarded the thick wooden paddals. To both Lucious and Severus' surprise, their fathers gently rubbed their backs and stroked their hair.

After recomposing themselves, Severus and Lucious stood up and streightened their robes. The older men looked like they were about to say something, but then the train whistled.

"Well, we must be off." Abraxas rightened himself and exited the room with Tobias on his heels.

Lucious looked at Severus. "Sev?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's never tip over another train."

"Agreed."

End


End file.
